1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in the ability of users to send and retrieve electronic mail messages.
2. Background
As is well known, electronic mail (“e-mail”) messages can be sent and received from almost any location using a computer (with MODEM) and an available telephone line. At the time of the initial filing of the application upon which this Letters Patent is based, over 308 million hourly e-mail messages, and approximately 2.7 trillion yearly e-mail messages, were being sent to computer users.
While e-mail messages have become very important in developed countries and nearly inextricably bound to many business operations and personal lives, a large number of potential e-mail users either do not use e-mail service at all, or only on very limited bases. The pool of untapped e-mail users is subsumed by telephone customers who receive more than 38 million hourly voice mail messages, and approximately 333 hundred million yearly voice mail messages.
Some do not engage in e-mail communications because they do not have the financial wherewithal to own or have access to, the necessary computer equipment. Others have heretofore been uninterested in engaging in e-mail communications either because they find the procedures necessary for conventional e-mail access cumbersome, or because they are “technophobes” who are intimidated by technology and perceived technological endeavors.
Additionally, there are many that would like to use e-mail service more frequently, but are temporarily without the use of the necessary computer equipment at times (e.g., while traveling, in environmentally awkward situations).
Recent approaches to the above-identified problems include special purpose miniature computing devices that conveniently plug into telephone jacks. Such devices typically have small alphanumeric keypads, which are often miniature versions of those found in desktop computers, a small Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and an internal specially programmed processor. While these devices are capable of e-mail communication, they may nonetheless cost more than many are willing to spend for equipment which may not be easy to use, given the small, cramped nature of the keyboards and displays, and has little utility beyond sending and retrieving simple e-mail messages. Also, despite representations made by those selling the devices, such devices may not be user-friendly—especially for “technophobes.”
In view of the above-identified problems, what is needed (but non-existent in the prior art) is a simple and inexpensive system for sending and retrieving e-mail messages, which does not require customers to use computers or special e-mail hardware.